


Astral

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Just a warm up doodle, mostly with Procreate lightpen, but it turned out pretty, if you want to see Kurt as an anime waif...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Astral




End file.
